


Like

by MiraHerondale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Deaf Character, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, drunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: Las nuevas tecnologías nos acercan... o eso dicen.Instagram tiene mucho peligro. Y cuando vas borracho, coger el móvil no es una opción.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts).



—Así que Gregory Lestrade.

Mycroft Holmes miró la pantalla de su teléfono, observando como su pequeño hermano era recogido del callejón en el que las drogas lo habían dejado tirado. Por supuesto, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarle allí, pero desplazarse por Londres a esa hora de la mañana era todo un reto. Y de ningún modo iba a usar el metro. No podía arriesgar la integridad de su caro traje teniendo después una importante reunión con un miembro importante del Parlamento.

Así que había recurrido, como siempre, a su fiel chófer y a la siempre atenta Anthea para llevarle y cubrirle las espaldas respectivamente. Su Asistente podía encargarse de manejar a las fieras que eran los diplomáticos alemanes con los que había tenido que cancelar su cita para ir en busca de su díscolo hermano. Cada vez que pensaba en todas las disculpas que iba a tener que plantear cuando regresara, hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

No obstante, esto tenía mucha más importancia que cualquier escándalo diplomático.

La nación podía ser arreglada. Podían concertarse otras citas, arreglarse otros pactos. Hacerse llamadas.

Él, por otro lado, solo tenía un hermano pequeño, y escasas oportunidades para hacerlo bien.

La pantalla cambió a la siguiente cámara cuando deslizó el dedo. Esta vez enfocando al Detective Inspector, llevando a cuestas a Sherlock hasta la salida de la calle con una mano sobre su cuello, y llamando por teléfono con la otra.

Al parecer, Gregory Lestrade se había adelantado en su intento de sacar a su hermano de la calle. Cómo lo había encontrado, era otro cantar.

Mycroft sabía de la "relación profesional" que mantenían Sherlock y Gregory. Que el Detective Inspector le permitiera acceso a ciertos casos había sido una circunstancia inesperada pero muy bien recibida. Mantener la mente de su hermano ocupada siempre había demostrado ser una manera sensata de conseguir que se apaciguara un poco y se alejara de sus... hábitos insalubres. Mucho más efectivo, sin duda, que las clínicas de desintoxicación. Sherlock había causado tantos problemas y escapado de tantas ya, que Mycroft sabía que se había abierto un expediente para él y que todas las clínicas lo poseían. Estaba extremadamente seguro que de no ser por las "anónimas y generosas donaciones" que un benefactor anónimo dejaba cada vez que Sherlock ingresaba, era lo único que hacía que, a pesar de todas las molestias y gastos de recursos que se invertían en cuidar y mantener a su hermano desintoxicado, le permitía seguir entrando. Aunque fuera para solo escapar en cuanto recuperaba la conciencia.

La última vez que Sherlock fue ingresado fue con una sobredosis. Estuvo a punto de morir, de no haber sido porque por un truco del destino, Mycroft había decidido revisar la vigilancia sobre Sherlock muy temprano por la mañana y le había visto inyectarse. La sobredosis comenzó pocos instantes antes de que llegara a donde estaba, y poco después una ambulancia apareció para recogerlos y llevarlos al hospital más cercano. Después de ese momento, Sherlock había prometido llevar siempre una lista con todo lo que había tomado, para que al menos cuando su hermano le encontrara, supiera qué decirle a los paramédicos.

El coche negro se detuvo suavemente delante de Gregory Lestrade, y Mycroft pudo escuchar perfectamente el gruñido de su hermano, aún enajenado, al reconocer el sonido del motor.

Con un suspiro, apagó el móvil y salió del coche, alisándose la chaqueta y ajustándose la corbata. Vio como Gregory alzaba la mirada para fruncir el ceño al encontrarse con él. Por un momento, Mycroft sintió como la garganta se le cerraba por el nerviosismo, pero se recuperó lo más pronto que pudo. Si era capaz de hablar con embajadores de Irak sin despeinarse, forzar a un mero DI a que le devolviera a su hermano no debía ser más que un juego de niños. Pero, por algún motivo, se sentía expuesto. Evitó el impulso de llevarse una mano al oído.

—Buenos días, Detective Inspector —saludó, apoyándose en su paraguas. Se apoyó junto a la puerta del coche que daba a la acera y la abrió, manteniendo la pierna entre ella y el coche.

—Buenos días... Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?

Lestrade parecía confuso, manteniendo su agarre en el brazo de Sherlock sobre su cuello bien firme, y colgando el teléfono. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y pasó la otra mano por la cintura de Sherlock para mantenerlo sujeto. Mycroft sabía que Gregory no era muy mayor ni hacía mucho que había conseguido el puesto de DI. La estimación más acertada que podía hacer de su edad le colocaba en los treinta años, pero las canas que empezaban a asomar en su cabello marrón le hacían dudar.

—Me gustaría llevarme a Sherlock, si no le importa.

—¿Qué si...? Oiga, no va a llevarse a nadie. Este joven está bajo mi custodia ahora. Necesita atención médica...

—... y usted acaba de llamar a una ambulancia —terminó Mycroft, mirando su reloj — hace un par de minutos. Sin duda llegarán aquí a tiempo de recogerlo y trasladarlo a Bart's antes de que las substancias que ha consumido tengan algún efecto secundario negativo, pero aún así, me temo que debo insistir.

Greg parpadeó un par de veces, como sorprendido por la arrogancia de Mycroft, y su agarre se afianzó en Sherlock. Mycroft arqueó una ceja, detectando el movimiento.

—Mire, no sé quien es, pero le sugiero que se marche de inmediato, o le acusaré de obstrucción a la justicia.

—Si lo que quiere es presentar cargos contra un hombre interesado en la salud precaria de su hermano adicto, no seré yo quien le detenga, Detective Inspector. No obstante…

—Espere, ¿Sherlock es su hermano?

—… me veo en la posición de indicarle que tengo en mi poder pruebas de que ha estado colaborando con un civil no autorizado en la resolución de casos confidenciales de la policía. Así como pruebas de que Sherlock ha tenido acceso a la sala de pruebas, escenas del crimen, y todo tipo de material no autorizado. Y no querríamos que el cadete más brillante de Scotland Yard fuera privado de su tan deseado ascenso apenas antes de cumplir el año en el puesto. Ha peleado muy duro, sería una lástima que todo se echara a perder solo por crío, ¿me equivoco? —sugirió Mycroft, continuando e ignorando la interrupción de Gregory. Arqueó las cejas, mirando en dirección al DI, que tenía la boca abierta y parecía totalmente sorprendido —. Me sorprende su reacción, dado que ha estado trabajando estrechamente con mi hermano las últimas semanas. Él es mucho menos diplomático en sus deducciones.

La expresión de Gregory era absolutamente icónica, y Mycroft deseaba internamente que hubiera una cámara grabando el momento, porque deseaba enmarcar la imagen.

Mycroft vio la duda en sus ojos. Sabía que la moral de Gregory no le permitía entregar a un desconocido un hombre en el estado en el que se encontraba Sherlock, pero también que, por otro lado, no quería jugarse su carrera. Le había costado mucho llegar a donde estaba.

—Necesito comprobar que es quien dice ser. Enséñeme la documentación.

Mycroft sonrió y extrajo su cartera, mostrándosela al DI. Éste frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, dubitativo. Mycroft esperó, guardando la cartera en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—¿Y bien?

Greg suspiró.

—Lo lamento, Señor Holmes, pero Sherlock está bajo custodia policial en estos momentos. Le escoltaré hasta el hospital. Una vez allí, hablaremos sobre cómo puede retirarla. Si quiere, puede ir hasta Bart's y esperar allí.

Mycroft miró a Gregory durante un minuto entero antes de suspirar y meterse en el coche.

—Muy bien. Nos veremos allí, Detective Inspector.

Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y apoyó la cara en un puño, meditando. El nudo en su garganta se había trasladado a su estómago. Era algo que no había sentido nunca antes, algo que estaba mezclado con la curiosidad, pero completamente desconocido. No estaba seguro de que le gustara del todo.

—¿Todo bien, señor? ¿No viene con el joven Sherlock?

—No. No, Arthur, aún no. Vamos a Saint Bartholomew's —dijo, perdido aún en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, señor?

Mycroft sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta y abrió el buscador de internet.

—No por ahora... Solo algo interesante. Terriblemente interesante.

* * *

La espera en el hospital fue aburrida, tediosa, y peor de lo que Mycroft quisiera recordar.

Tras la atención de los paramédicos y un ingreso obligatorio de veinticuatro horas, Mycroft pudo negociar con Gregory el llevarse a su hermano a una clínica de confianza de la que, al menos eso pensaba, Sherlock no podría escapar.

Los meses pasaron, y sin duda Gregory estaba demostrando er una buena influencia en Sherlock. Solo había tenido dos ingresos más en el hospital, y las redadas antidroga en el 221 B facilitaban que el alijo de su hermano fuera disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo. Quizá nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba secretamente agradecido al servicio inconsciente que Gregory estaba haciendo a su hermanito.

Aún así, a Mycroft había algo del DI que no le cuadraba.

Era quizá la manera en que se sentía cuando había algo relacionado con él, cuando le veía, cuando le llamaba por teléfono. Como si sus tripas le estuvieran diciendo algo.

No le gustaba confiar en las corazonadas, y mucho menos en las sensaciones que le transmitía la gente. Prefería trabajar con datos claros, con hechos palpables. Y pro lo que éstos demostraban, Greg Lestrade era probablemente lo más parecido a un santo que podía encontrar en el mundo moderno de Londres. Honestamente, no podía pedir mucho más. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que todo apuntaba a ello, no lograba sacarse de encima esa incómoda sensación. De modo que hizo lo único que Mycroft sabía hacer mejor que nadie.

La vigilancia sobre Greg Lestrade se incrementó varios puntos, hasta estar casi a la par con la de su hermano. Mycroft quería saber qué hacía Gregory, cuando lo hacía y por qué. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento encontraría algo, cualquier cosa, que demostraría sus precauciones. Pero todas las irregularidades de su vida se centraban en su matrimonio, reciente, joven y, aparentemente, yendo a pique. La mujer con la que Gregory había decido casarse no hacía más que engañarle con otros hombres. Mycroft había visto casos de infidelidades a cientos. Y más, trabajando donde trabajaba. El gobierno y la política no estaban exentos de escándalos de ese tipo. Es más, parecía que fueran la segunda potencia en el asunto. No estaba en absoluto sorprendido por lo que veía en las cintas. Aún así, y a pesar de sus sentimientos encontrados, una parte de él sabía que Gregory Lestrade no se merecía el trato que le daba su mujer. Greg parecía un buen hombre, un buen marido. Incluso parecía un futuro buen padre, y Mycroft se preguntó si él en el fondo sabía del estilo de vida que llevaba su esposa, y por eso no habían tenido hijos aún. Cinco años de matrimonio daban como para al menos plantear la cuestión.

Y, sin embargo, año tras año la familia Lestrade seguía siendo una pareja. Rota, pero una pareja al fin y al cabo.

Habían pasado tres años desde que se conocieron, y Mycroft creía empezar a entender qué era esa extraña sensación que tenía sobre el Detective Inspector.

Otro asunto, es que fuera a hacer algo al respecto.

Además de que no podía permitirse relaciones, ya que eso le distraería de su trabajo y sería solo una preocupación más que añadir a su vida, nunca se había sentido como el tipo de persona que se embarca en una relación. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a querer estar con él? Estar con él implicaría asumir que siempre estaría por debajo de su hermano y por debajo del trabajo. Que habría días, incluso semanas, en las que quizá no mantuvieran contacto. Y el trabajo de Mycroft le obliga a viajar al extranjero más de lo que le gustaría, por desgracia.

Asentarse y formar una familia no era algo que Mycroft Holmes se hubiera planteado nunca.

Además, estaba el pequeño detalle de que Gregory Lestrade no solo estaba casado, sino que no estaba interesado en los hombres.

Había tenido escarceos cuando era joven (y quién no), pero realmente no parecía haber sido lo suyo. Y Mycroft no iba a dejarse llevar por una causa perdida.

Se sentó en su sofá, frente al fuego de la chimenea, y desbloqueó su teléfono. De vez en cuando buscaba a Gregory por internet, solo esperando encontrar algo que reafirmara su sentimiento de precaución hacia él, cualquier cosa sospechosa, pero a decir verdad, el hombre ni siquiera tenía Facebook.

No obstante, esta vez encontró una cuenta de Instagram en la tercera página de búsqueda. El usuario era  _G_Lest75_ , y tenía un número aceptable de seguidores y publicaciones. Así que Mycroft entró, esperando encontrar cualquier cosa menos la cuenta personal de Gregory Lestrade... privada, obviamente.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y se abrió una cuenta secreta solo para poder acceder. Sirviéndose una copa de Whisky, dejó el teléfono sobre el brazo del sofá, esperando la notificación de que su solicitud había sido aceptada. El nudo en su estómago volvió con más fuerza cuando la notificación le llegó, instantes más tarde. Con el corazón acelerado, volvió a cargar la página, revelando las primeras fotografías subidas. La mayoría con agentes de Scotland Yard y amigos en el pub que solía visitar para ir a por unas copas, y otras de paisajes. greg era un aficionado a las excursiones por el campo y al deporte en general. Y aunque en los últimos tiempos Mycroft había observado objetivamente que Greg había ganado unos kilitos y perdido masa muscular (hacía por lo menos año y medio que había dejado de ir al gimnasio), seguía manteniendo una figura enviable.

Con curiosidad y algo más, Mycroft deslizó el dedo por la pantalla, bajando y bajando por el historial de las fotos de Gregory Lestrade.

Dio otro sorbo al Whisky, y comenzó su viaje.

* * *

Llevaba por lo menos un año siguiendo a Gregory Lestrade en Instagram, vigilando sus fotografías desde el anonimato, sin ver nada que le llamara la atención más de lo necesario. Ninguna cosa alarmante, nada de lo que pudiera sacar información negativa. Solo que en los últimos tiempos, las fotografías al aire libre se habían multiplicado, y había menos de entornos domésticos. Mycroft sabía que su matrimonio empezaba a romperse. greg había pillado a su mujer y se había enterado de las infidelidades. Sabía que se había planteado el divorcio, y en alguna ocasión (quería pensar que por mera cortesía), Mycroft le había ofrecido los servicios de su propio abogado. Uno que sabía que era bueno, fiable, y se aseguraría de ganar el juicio del divorcio como si fuera un juego de niños y, estaba seguro, sacándole a Greg un buen pellizco de su mujer.

Greg lo había rechazado. Estaban yendo a terapia de parejas.

 _Terapia de parejas_.

La sola idea de que Gregory quisiera intentarlo de nuevo con una mujer que iba con él a la terapia porque ella no la pagaba, y que al día siguiente mientras él se iba a NSY, se tiraba al cajero de Tesco... Le asqueaba pensar en cómo lo estaba tratando. Y tenía ganas de hacer algo al respecto personalmente, pero sabía que no debía. No era su problema, no era ni siquiera su vida. No podía ni debía inmiscuirse.

Mycroft había terminado por  _aceptar_  que  _sentía algo_  por Gregory Lestrade. No obstante, nunca haría nada al respecto. Y Gregory  _no debía_  enterarse. Bajo ningún concepto.

O al menos eso pensó hasta la noche de su cumpleaños.

Después de las llamadas de sus padres y de la discreta felicitación que Anthea coló entre su correo, como cada año, Mycroft se encerró en su casa, dispuesto a terminarse la botella de Brandy que guardaba desde el cumpleaños pasado en el armario bajo el televisor, y sabía que después terminaría la jornada en la habitación, solo y masturbándose en la paja más impersonal y desapasionada a la que un ser humano podía someterse. Su cumpleaños era siempre una fecha señalada en su calendario como un día de decadencia, y por ello se aseguraba siempre de tener la fecha libre de todo compromiso social y no salir de su casa. Era el único día del año en el que Mycroft rendía la fachada de educación y perfección y se dedicaba exclusivamente a beber, fumar, comer y penar. No era que se sintiera desgraciado. Era simplemente que ese era su día. Y por lo tanto, Hacía lo que quería. Se desintoxicaba del control.

Y al día siguiente debía lidiar con una resaca terrible.

Y quizá por eso no le pareció tan mala idea cuando, ya media botella desaparecida, cogió el teléfono y abrió Instagram. Inició sesión y se fue, como siempre, al único perfil que le interesaba. Bajo por las fotos, más y mas, hasta que se topó con fotografías de cuando Gregory se graduó en la academia. Unos puestos más al fondo, había una fotografía en la que Gregory salía de frente, en bañador en una playa al atardecer. Estaba sonriendo, y el corazón de Mycroft se detuvo un instante mientras miraba la fotografía. Tenía un número impresionante de likes, y la verdad, no era de extrañar. Gregory parecía un modelo de ropa interior. Sin pretenderlo, se le hizo la boca agua y dejó que sus ojos vagaran distraídos por la piel bronceada. Al parecer, Gregory había empezado con el gimnasio ya de joven, porque a pesar de que era una constitución bastante normal, se adivinaban las curvas de unos músculos empezando a asomar. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría bajo sus dedos, y dando otro trago a la botella, decidió hacer una captura de pantalla. Sin duda esa imagen haría acto de presencia más adelante. Luego deslizó el dedo y continuó bajando.

La botella resbaló de su mano cuando vio el corazón rojo aparecer sobre la imagen y luego ocupar su lugar en la zona del like. Escuchó, desde un lugar profundo de su mente impactada, como el cristal se partía contra el suelo y se hacía añicos. Una parte de su mente era consciente del desastre que acababa de armar y de cómo tendría que limpiar más tarde. Pero el 80% de su embriagada cabeza solo podía pensar en unas cuantas palabras clave.

_Like. Fotografía. Vieja. Gregory. Borracho. Cuenta personal. Cuenta personal. Cuentapersonalcuentapersonalcuentapersonalcuentapersonal._

Mycroft era el feliz poseedor de una cuenta personal de Instagram que una amiga de su infancia le había abierto cuando estaba en la universidad. tenía fotografías bastante penosas de él con gafas, de él con audífonos y ortodoncia, y de cuando aún tenía algo de sobrepeso. No había borrado nunca esa cuenta en honor a esa amiga que, un año después de que ambos se graduaran, sufrió una accidente de tráfico y murió. Le gustaban esas fotografías más por lo que le recordaban a ella que por las mismas imágenes en sí.

Pero, si había sido capaz de acceder a la cuenta de Gregory desde ella (aún no entendía como era capaz de haber entrado si hacía años que no entraba y creía que ya ni recordaba la contraseña), eso significaba que en algún momento, Gregory había cambiado la privacidad.

Dejó el teléfono sobre su regazo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo como todo giraba. Ni siquiera tenía un nombre de usuario particularmente privado. Cualquiera que buscara un poco más de lo necesario en internet podría encontrarla y saber quien era el usuario.

Ahora sí que la había cagado pero bien.

Gregory sabría para estos momentos que le había dado like a una foto de hacía demasiados años y, por lo tanto, que había estado espiándole. Como mucho sabría que lo había hecho ese día. Y no le podía haber dado like por accidente a una de las cientos de imágenes que tenían paisajes, algo completamente inocente. No. Tenía que ser a la única fotografía que Gregory tenía ligero de ropa.

La estadística sencillamente lo odiaba.

Y cuando pensó que ya no podía ir peor, la notificación llegó.

**_G_Lest75 (Greg Lestrade) ha comenzado a seguirte._ **

Se levantó, con una sensación de mareo, y caminó hasta el bar. Sacó otra botella y la descorchó con los dientes directamente.

Necesitaba mucho más alcohol que el que llevaba encima para poder lidiar con lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Quizá debería haber agradecido el haber pasado de ponerse el sonotone ese día, o a la ingente cantidad de alcohol en sangre, porque cuando despertó desnudo sobre el sofá, tapado con una manta, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

Se incorporó, frotándose los ojos y gruñó. Había un olor agradable de comida haciéndose, y se incorporó, plenamente despierto y alarmado por si se había dejado el fuego encendido el día anterior.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque el cuarto le parecía muy familiar, no estaba en su casa.

Se cubrió con la manta, hiper consciente de su desnudez, y deseó estar muerto el momento en que vio a Gregory Lestrade entrar al salón con un delantal, limpiándose las manos con un trapo. Greg habría jurado que la cara de Mycroft el momento en el que se giró para mirarle, era la misma que la de un animal frente a los faros de un coche. Sintió algo de lástima por Mycroft. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía, que le veía tan desorientado. Decidió que al menos podría darle una explicación.

—Oh. Por fin despiertas. Estoy haciendo el desayuno —empezó a explicar, acercándose a la silla de la mesa del comedor, donde había dejado una sudadera y unos pantalones de su propia colección para dejárselo cuando despertara. Oliendo a alcohol, Greg decidió que podía lavar y secar la ropa de Mycroft. No podía dejar que se fuera a casa con ese aspecto —. Esto te irá. Tu ropa está en la secadora... hay toallas en el baño por si quieres ducharte.

Mycroft parpadeó, y parecía estar mirándole muy fijamente. greg frunció el ceño, pensando que seguía deshubicado, pero entonces Mycroft se levantó, enrollado aún en la manta y tomó la ropa de Gregory prestada. Desvió la mirada y murmuró un agradecimiento mientras desaparecía por el pasillo hacia la puerta que tenía pinta de ser el baño.

Greg frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento errático del mayor de los Holmes y volvió a la cocina. Aunque no debería sorprenderle mucho después de la noche anterior, honestamente.

No hacía mucho rato que Greg había llegado a casa cuando Mycroft llamó a su puerta. Llevaba unos tejanos y una camiseta, prendas muy simples que jamás se habría imaginado que pudiera llevar, acostumbrado como estaba a verlo siempre de traje. Y si eso no fue suficiente como para sorprenderlo, Mycroft se abalanzó sobre él, empujándole hasta que espalda chocó contra la pared. Y suponía que había sido efecto del alcohol (todo él olía a whisky, hasta su aliento), porque lo había estado besando. Y no de una forma precisamente elegante. Había sido desordenado, sucio y poco habilidoso. Bien pareciera que Mycroft nunca había tenido nunca contacto con otra persona.

A Greg, por supuesto, no se le escapó el hecho de que, aunque Mycroft empezó a desnudarse instantes después, no había nada que indicara que lo deseaba.

No que pudiera guiarse por ello, tampoco. Cuando iba muy borracho, a Greg tampoco se le levantaba. Sin importar lo que hiciera. Simplemente no. Suponía que no podía ser el único hombre en el mundo con ese problema.

Greg se había sentido más incómodo que nunca en su vida. Con Mycroft Holmes prácticamente montándole en el sofá, todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación.

Cuando finalmente convenció a Mycroft de que iba a sacarse los zapatos y volvía, cualquier cosa con tal de liberarse antes de hacer alguna estupidez, se marchó al baño, se lavó la cara, y al salir Mycroft estaba en el sofá, despatarrado, muy desnudo, y completamente dormido. Se pasó las manos por la cara, gruñendo y sin saber qué hacer, buscó una manta y lo cubrió, dejando que descansara la resaca brutal que tendría al día siguiente.

Y ahora, mientras terminaba el desayuno y con Mycroft despierto, no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer.

Greg sabía que Mycroft tenía sordera. Lo supo porque Sherlock lo había comentado alguna que otra vez, y John había ampliado esa información cuando preguntó. No era tan grave como para necesitar un implante, pero necesitaba sonotones para poder oír y  _entender_. Aunque, por cómo Mycroft miraba a veces a la gente, parecía que estuviera más acostumbrado a leer los labios. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había estado haciendo al despertar, porque Greg no le había visto nada en las orejas.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, empezó a preparar la mesa solo para darse cuenta de que Mycroft había desaparecido de la casa. Con su ropa.

Genial.

* * *

Esa celebración de cumpleaños había sido la  _peor de la historia_.

Estaba seguro de que no se habían acostado. No había evidencias en su cuerpo de que así hubiera sido. Pero eso no explicaba cómo había llegado al piso de Greg ni cómo había terminado desnudo. La sola idea de desayunar con Gregory se le había hecho tan incómoda que después de ducharse y vestirse, había huido de la casa, dejando su ropa atrás. En ese momento lo único que quería era morirse.

Se encerró en su casa, dispuesto a pasar el fin de semana en reclusión, arrepintiéndose de haber nacido, y limpiando el desastre que había hecho el día anterior. Primero el like, y ahora eso... como si no pudiera ser más evidente.

Gregory con seguridad debía de pensar cosas horribles de él. Estaba claro que esa mañana solo había estado siendo educado.

Por la tarde, cuando ya llevaba dos aspirinas para combatir la resaca, y no había hecho otra cosa que dormir, sonó el timbre. Dudó entre abrir o no, sabiendo que muy probablemente se trataría de Gregory. Ni siquiera se veía con fuerzas de mirarle a la cara. Aunque eso era absurdo. Sabía que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano. Al fin y al cabo, seguían teniendo una reunión mensual para hablar de Sherlock.

La mera idea de que el día de la reunión llegara le hacía querer vomitar solo del estrés.

Después de dejar la cabeza bajo el grifo de la cocina durante un rato, mojándose con agua fría para aclararse las ideas, decidió que tenía que comportarse como el adulto que era y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Si Gregory quería hablar, mejor pronto y rápido. Si no era Gregory, no había razón para estar teniendo un ataque de pánico bajo el grifo de la cocina. De hecho, si se paraba a pensarlo, parecía muy estúpido.

Cogió aire y se acercó a la puerta, despacio. No había nadie al otro lado de la puerta, y Mycroft frunció el ceño. Abrió la puerta, confuso, y se encontró con un paquete de ropa cuidadosamente doblada y recubierta de una bolsa de plástico. Reconoció sus vaqueros y el color le subió a las mejillas. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie y cogió el paquete. Había una nota grapada a la bolsa.

_Anoche no pasó nada, todo está bien. Parecías preocupado cuando despertaste, y no me dio tiempo a explicarme antes de que te fueras._

_Supongo que no te apetecerán unas Guiness, pero ¿quizá un té y un desayuno mañana?_

_GL_

_PD: me debes un desayuno._

Las mejillas de Mycroft se calentaron mucho más y se apresuró a meterse en casa, con el corazón acelerado y la cabeza martilleando.

Había una pequeña posibilidad de que aquello fuera una invitación a una conversación incómoda que terminaría de manera más incómoda y desagradable, y Mycroft realmente prefería desaparecer y cortar todo contacto antes que enfrentarse a eso. Pero otra posibilidad rezaba que  _quizá_  esa era una invitación amigable que podía, sin duda, acabar bastante bien. Mycroft no quería arriesgarse. Porque no quería, ¿cierto? Lo más sensato sería no aceptar, rechazar amablemente y fingir que nada había pasado hasta pasado un tiempo prudencial, cuando no fuera más que un estúpido incidente que nadie recordaría.

Pero esa no era una actitud adulta. Esa no era la actitud de Mycroft Holmes.

Dios Santo, si podía negociar tratados nucleares sin sudar, podía soportar la humillación que suponía ese desayuno. Y al menos, Gregory se merecía una explicación.

Tenía que ser un adulto, comportarse de manera madura. Asumir las consecuencias.

_¿A qué hora?_

_MH_

_PD: Pagaré sin problema._

* * *

Un mes y medio más tarde, la primera fotografía de la cuenta  _G_Lest75_ eran unas manos cogidas delante de una chimenea. Greg sonrió mientras la subía, de camino al despacho, metido en el ascensor.

Segundos después, la notificación entrante le hizo soltar una risa entre dientes.

_**A Mike_HVernet (Mycroft Holmes) le ha gustado tu foto.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
